Renesmee's wolf
by frankenhomie
Summary: Renesme and Jacob go to third base and result's in an angry Edward and concerned Bella. What do they produce? Has their breeding gone too far? Who else gets involved? See the drama! Read the drama!
1. Before they Knew

**Okay so this is the dish . . This the future blah! I didn't put it in italic for reasons (i'm just lazy okay?) so yeah! okay so I will explain things from my A/N: below. . . and for all you people who skip the Author stuff . . . TOO BAD SUCKAS! sorry I've been very fustrated with the the new school map out :\ any way R&R Enjoy!**

* * *

"YOU WHAT?" Edward yelled at my Renesmee, and I felt infuriated. He was yelling at OUR daughter, and I was infuriated with Jacob, Renesmee and Edward. How could they, without even consolidating me? What kind of family relationship is that?

"Daddy! I'm twenty, logically! I did nothing wrong! I'm twenty, Daddy! Please, Daddy, be rational here! It's not like you don't do this with Mom! Gosh! AUNTY! Jacob, back me up here!" Jake had an anguished look on his face, like he was trying to decide whether to give his imprint what she wants, or to not get killed by my perfect husband of a vampire.

Finally, after minutes of debating with his conscience his willpower crumbled. "Yeah, Edward. I remember when you got Bells over here knocked up, and boy, she looked horrible! No offense, Bella," he said, backing away as if I was going to get mad. That was probably questionable, since I never was a crazed newborn.

My Edward trembled with such rage as he screamed, "DO NOT TALK TO ME ABOUT MY WIFE LIKE THAT! RENESMEE IS STILL YOUNG! I WILL NOT BE A GRANDFATHER! GET. RID. OF. THAT. THING." I gasped in shock at the exact same moment that Esme did. He wouldn't get rid of our soon to be grand-child. I simply would not allow that. No questions asked.

"Edward! We do not kill living beings in this house! I WILL NOT HAVE MURDER ON MY HANDS! NOT WHEN IT IS MY GREAT-GRAND CHILD, EDWARD!" Esme screamed, seeming quite out of character. Her golden eyes seemed colder now that I was looking straight into them.

"Calm down, Esme. What are we talking about, Edward?" Jasper walked in, probably because he could feel the tension and anger rolling off their bodies. My body was shaking in anger. EDWARD wanted to kill the baby, just like he wanted to kill my Renesmee so long ago. . .

"Jacob. Got. Renesmee. Pregnant," Edward gritted through his teeth. "Now. They. Want. To. Keep. It." I grabbed his shoulder angrily and he stared at me with cold hard eyes. It reminded me of another lifetime, back so long ago when he . . . Left me. I flinched from his rash behavior. He realized what he had done and calmed down to kiss me.

I opened my mind to him, wrapping my shield completely around his body. I let all my thoughts flow into him . . . How I wanted to be a grandmother . . . How Renesmee was born because I wanted it to be so, and Edward wanted her gone. Now he loved her dearly, and we couldn't live without her. It WOULD be the same with our grandchild. It had to be, or so help me I would ignore him for a century. Maybe not that long . . .

"Edward! No! We are not killing an innocent child! Remember Nessie! Remember what you said and look at how beautiful she turned out to be! I want to be a grandmother. Did you think about that? Did you think of how this would affect your daughter and this family?" He sighed angrily and backed away from me. Anger racked my brain as he growled at me and I hunched back in protest. My protective instincts took over my mind as Renesmee yelped, so I simply stopped and stared at my hands. Edward was mad at me; my Edward growled at me. I fell on the ground and stared at my hands. I felt like crying, but I knew the tears wouldn't betray me that way ever again. He sat next to me and kissed my neck tenderly as only my Edward could.

"I'm sorry, love. But I can't stand to watch my daughter be pregnant with some wolf. You don't understand a father's pain." His voice strained as if he regretted what he had just said. I scowled and scooped up Nessie. I stared at her tenderly and brushed her hair out of her beautiful face. She sighed angrily and then spoke.

"Mom! It would be weird if your mom was picking you up right now with your family! I'm twenty . . . . PLEASE!" Renesmee complained. I grinned contently at my seven/twenty year old daughter.

"Fine. I think I liked it better when you were younger . . . When you liked to use your power more . . ." I trailed off and realized Jacob was protectively standing over my Nessie. "Jacob, please, do you think I'm going to hurt her? And, you stink." I made a face and he laughed. Nessie giggled and I stared at Edward's retreating form - shocked.

Why was he leaving? Without formation to the family? I set Nessie down and knew where he was headed off. Jacob opened his mouth and I stared at him for quiet. He abruptly shut his mouth as I smiled, thankful that he was being calm. The door slammed and I was racing to it before I felt Edward's presence vanish. He was probably there right now thinking out his emotions. Anger, hate, confusion and above all: betrayal. He trusted Jake as a son and now . . . WHAT he did to my daughter was unspeakable.

Before I knew it, I was standing at the meadow and Edward's hand caressed my bare back. I stared into his gold eyes as he did to mine. I moved my face closer and my caressed his beautiful diamond face that danced in the sunlight. His cool hand moved slowly to my waist and he moved closer to my face. I stepped back, fighting the part of me that wanted so desperately to kiss my Edward's flawless face. Why should I, if he wished to kill our grandchild - the child that was never his to begin with?

His face filled with pain and he looked down sadly. I touched his face and he brightened a bit at the touch; I tried to force a smile, but nothing would proceed through my face correctly - even with the extra senses I had. He was sad because his daughter was doing something he hated. He was angry - everyone seemed to be against him on this was against him.

Esme wouldn't killing a member of the family. And Carlise - being Esme's mate - would not allow it either. Rosalie would love another child that she could pamper - even if it did smell faintly of wet dog. Emmet - no doubt - would agree on anything Rose said. Alice and Jasper were a mystery - though I believe they would be with me on this.

He was hurt because I hadn't agreed with him. He felt betrayal because Jake made his daughter pregnant. I could feel his emotions surging off of him, quickly. I didn't need Jasper's power to know - I knew my soulmate almost better than I knew my own self. They made me dizzy of how fast he was flipping back and forth through them. I had learned I could sense Edward's feelings quickly; I was glad for that.

"Love, why would they do this?" He looked at me, worry showed deep in his now liquidly eyes.

"Well, Edward . . . They are just ready. . like us. We both knew we were ready . . . now they are," I said softly, trying to reason with the now anguished Edward. I hugged his chest and leaned as he wrapped his arms around me.

"You're so wonderful. How did I ever get to deserve you?" His voice strained and I frowned, though of course he couldn't see. Edward deserved someone better . . . not someone like me. No. He kissed my frowning lip gently - with such tenderness and care it was as if I was still human, breakable even.

"I love you," I whispered as he kissed my nose. I love the feeling of our skin touching - the electric shock that flowed so frequently between us.

"I love you, my love," he whispered back to me; I laughed. He was wonderful . . . and he was all mine.

"Edward .. Please, tell me you're not mad . . ." It came out a more of a question than a statement as I bit my lip. His gold eyes turned hard at my question and he looked down, anguish written on his perfect, flawless face that I memorized so long ago.

"I'm fine with it. Just that it was a shock . . . I never thought they would go that far, though. Not with me here," he murmured quietly, and I nodded - I understood. I touched his face and made him stare at me.

"Hey. At least they told us. I love you and she loves you, too. Okay? Don't worry. She'll be fine . . . she's our daughter, isn't she?" I asked, smiling at my beautiful Edward. The corners of his lips turned upward. He tried to fight a smile, but his emotions won him over. He was now giving me his amazing crooked smile that I ever so dearly loved.

"I love you . . . more than you can imagine." His words were filled with longing as he leaned in for a kiss. I backed up and placed my hands on my hips.

"Listen. Mister. We get to keep the baby, no if's and's or but's. GOT IT?" I asked and he pulled me close to him and smiled.

"How can I refuse you, love?" he questioned, his cool breath danced on my lips. I smiled and stood on the tip of my toes to kiss his full, red lips!

* * *

**A/N: First question., Why in frigging Gods Earth do we have to put A/N: **

**so yeah .. Nessie's pregnant GASP hell no! Hell yes! but anyway .. we'll see how Edward reacts to Jacob when they get back to the Cullen's residence. . . **

**Hope you liked it. . . please review .. . . more reviews means more chapters. . !**

**love**

**aleki98**


	2. Present the Unknowing

** A/N: Okay, so I bet you guys want to kill me and shoot me down! Right? Well lookie here! I'm still alive and NOT in the hospital.**

**Anyway, (excuse my LAME sense of humor) THANK YOU bookluva98 who kinda beta-d this...**

* * *

Present:

I paced back and forth as my hands started to tremble.

Oh dear.

What was Mom going to think? Would Daddy be disappointed in me? Would they both turn away from me in my time of need? Surely they wouldn't do that to their one and only daughter; the one that they loved so fully. I mean it wasn't in their being, must I stand corrected? My stomach growled.

The growth for blood and spaghetti sprouted while Jacob and I had found out. I laughed when my craving for both turned out to be the only thing I was going to eat. Jacob's favorite meal, and blood being the only thing that I crave.

It came again, the pressure in my stomach, it grew and grew each week. It was horrendous, but I had shouldn't show it around Jake; he would worry to much. Jake came over to me and held me in his arms. I looked almost 14 meaning that I would go to high school and such. Well now I looked 14, that's what being pregnant as a half human/vampire does to you. I looked up to see my caring Jacob and my hand caressed his face tenderly.

"Jake? What happens if- if-" My lower lip trembled and my voice cracked. I started sobbing into his shirt. My life felt like it was beginning then crumbling, it happened all over again the next day. The night seemed to wipe away all my worries in life, but sadly I remember the difficulties I would have during the birth . .for all we know this baby could die. My child's life would end before he had a chance to see sunlight . . .

My whimpers grew louder and louder with each thought of my parents not accepting me. I would have to go to the procedure all by myself and . . .and no one would guide me through it. Carlisle . . . Carlisle. . .he would well help me? Right?

"Jake, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," I muttered into to his perfect warm chest. That was my comfort zone, being with my Jacob and having his arms wrapped around me.

"Don't worry, sweetie. Nothing is going to happen, if something goes wrong, I will love you none the less.

" I stared into his loving muddy brown eyes and knew my place was with Jacob. He was so helpful, wonderful, and caring. Nothing would change that, he learned how to control his emotions. He picked me up as I craned my neck to kiss his full lips. I loved him and he loved me.

"Jacob, what if- what if th-. What if they don't-" I couldn't choke out the words. Not enough to make me muster up that angst to feel for myself. Pity. It was eating me alive; the feeling of not being wanted. Even though I knew Jake loved me, but after what had happened . . .I wondered if my parents would ever love me again.

"Nessie- I-…Don't think like that, they will still love you, no matter what. I promise," Jacob whispered into her hair, she sobbed again.

"Jacob, you can't promise me anything," She whispered back, she knows it was pessimistic, but it was the truth. Nothing would change the truth.

OOOoOOO

It was hard to think….even harder to feel of being abandoned, but when that little scene happened in this house I couldn't believe how Daddy was reacting. Mommy said that they wanted to kill me because I was hurting….but Mommy wouldn't let them. Here I stand waiting for my parents to come walk through that door and tell me everything will be okay…but I'm still front door creaked open and my mother and father came in arm in arm.

"Mom-?"

"Nessie, honey, don't worry. We still love you…Don't worry we'll get you through this. I promise." My mother said gently hugging me and stroking my hair. Then …it happened…that tingling sensation.

"Mom!" I gasped and I blacked out….

* * *

**A/N: OKAY! So..I left you guys with a cliff clanger...sorta.**

**But I hoped you guys liked it...**

**:DD! BUT YEAH! IF YOU REVIEW! I PROMISE! PINKIE PROMISE! I WILL WRITE LIKE THE FREAKING WIND! Sorry for the hold up...volleyball...-_-'**

**Foreva&&always**

**aleki98**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I left you with a cliffy and made you wait for months! I'm sooooooo sorry, I didn't know high school would be so crazy! Ugh, but it's my fault for not updating and not finding time when I had plenty. So here's your reward for waiting so long.**

* * *

I thought I was dead. But I still could see images of Jake, Mom, Dad, Jazz, Alice, Rose, Em- everyone, zipping through my head a million miles a minute. I knew I was alive; I just wasn't up to it, to live I mean. It was exhausting but something told me to keep awake, to keep breathing.

I felt dead. Nothing was responsive. Toes, nope. Fingers, nada. Nose, damn not a thing. Maybe I was unconscious or something. Right now I wanted to throw up my intestines- that sounded a lot better than this did.

I saw nothing. Everything was black. I felt like I was choking on it, I was breathing it- making it darker. I felt like if I reached up I would find nothing and I would fall. Maybe, drown in it and I was scared.

I opened my mouth to scream, nothing came out, nothing.

I thought the increasing pain, somewhere on me, would never end like a collision of tanks, all exploding. I wanted to die, to escape from the searing pain that was so unbearable I would've killed myself for it to end. It was increasing, the only sense that was becoming profound, larger, louder, by the second. My body squeezing together, trying to constrict the pain, but it wasn't working. Mentally, my whole body shuddered, my whole mind went blank and the pain was the only thing that I could comprehend. Everything flashed: orange, white, navy blue, crimson, fireworks too bright to withstand, exploding internally, burning my mixed flesh. Oh how I would do anything to die right now.

Then the news hit me like a train on a track—I'm in labor.

Faintly, I could hear a voice, but words were foreign mixing together just sounding like gibberish. Like colors blending together and turning a mucky color. I wanted to scream that _I didn't understand_. To scream for help, at the very least. I felt on fire, fire was searing across my skin, burning past my flesh, and seeping into my bones and just when I couldn't resist, when I was at my last wit—It stopped.

So suddenly, so abruptly, I held my breath—just in case. It didn't come back and nothing else happened, except it was so cool and so calm, I almost forgot what just happened. Slowly, I could feel my nerves revving up, my skin tingling, my sense kicking in. I heard voices, many, many voices; I smelled blood, a lot of it. And slowly as I opened my eyes I saw my beautiful Jake, standing above me, stroking my hair, staring at me, his eyes checking for any damage. I smiled; I felt the stretch of my skin, the tightness of my lips. Happiness filled my heart, that finally, _finally, _I was no longer in that awful darkness.

"Jake," I whispered, sounding like a snake- tired and old. His face lit up, a smile stretching across his tan face. He kissed my forehead and I inhaled, deeply. His scent infiltrating my nose, smelling of the earth and a little musky- just the way I loved it.

"Where is…?" I asked, and he smirked in that fun way that reminded me of summer. He kissed me this time, and I couldn't hold back. I kissed and kissed and kissed until I thought my lips would fall off, until I thought it would just overwhelm me too much, he pulled away breathless and panting and tsk'd me for being bad. I giggled and felt a blush creep hotly onto my cheeks.

"Down stairs, they're beautiful. Like you." He whispered, sweetly.

"They?" I asked in disbelief and he nodded excitedly, his chocolate brown eyes warming me up like the sun itself.

After a couple attempts of trying to get me off the operating table, we were finally making our way downstairs. My nerves were bouncing off the walls and butterflies were fluttering around in my stomach. I could hear their inhales and exhales; I could hear their giggles as it rang through my ears. As we walked to the living room, everything was silent, and it was weird, almost as if they could sense me coming and almost like they _knew_ I was their mom.

We walked in and I zeroed in on them. Two big eyes, one a bright green and the other a light honey colored brown, pink baby skin, and the chubbiest cheeks I've ever seen. One boy and one girl. They were reaching out to me, so determined to get to me, their eyebrows furrowed. I laughed at what they were doing and they smiled at me, so adoringly I almost started to cry. The little boy somehow possessed Alice, whom was struggling to keep him in her arms, to give himself to me and laid his face on my chest.

"Mama," he said, in that infant voice so unsure of words. And I smiled at him, stroking his face and kissed his forehead.

"Ye..mama." I whispered and he sleepily smiled at me, he rested his head on shoulder and fell asleep. In that moment something filled my heart, a comforting warmness spread from chest and to my toes Slowly, I gave him back to Alice, while Rose handed me my daughter. She was so beautiful and small I was scared I might break her, my heart swelled with joy as she smiled at me. I looked over to Jacob who was dozing off on the couch. I sat next to him and I nudged him, he sleepily looked up.

"Jake?" I asked, he leaned his head on my shoulder and kissed my neck. "What are we going to name them?"

He sighed, lifting his head up and taking our daughter into his arms. "Well, Jack and Jill always had a nice ring to it." I laughed, and as I rested my head on Jacob's shoulder I realized how tired I was.

"How about…Aurora AnnaBelle. I like southerness and Belle kind of sounds like Bella." I whisper, and Jacob smiles and nods. He holds his arms around my waist in the most comfortable and wonderful way.

"I like the name Micheal." He whispers into my ear, and I smirk.

"Why not…Samuel? I know how much you adore that name!" I say, and he playfully growls. I giggle.

After a couple hours of contemplating names, I started nodding off and I was a goner.

—_**Dream**_—

I felt the cool midnight air filling my lungs, I felt my feet running on the slick dewy grass, I heard the trees rustling, and heard the wind buzzing in my ears. Never before had I felt so free. _So free._ I thought, the moon trailing after me as I ran. Under the moonlight, my skin slightly glittered by the moon's soft light. _So free._ I felt as if I were rare and beautiful bird, flying, flying, flying away from all the problems and the worries that couldn't catch me. I was free, free, free.

I slowed down as I came across a meadow, spotting two familiar children lying on the ground as if in sleep. I got closer, slowly and quietly; I saw that they were beautiful creatures with the smooth marble skin and honey blond hair. I slowly reached out to touch them, until suddenly they morphed with gnarly caramel fur, and white as the moon eyes, their teeth bearing at me: telling me to back off and if I didn't I would be ripped to shreds. I maintained from breathing, as they crouched; ready to pounce, and as the hair on their neck bristled. I got up and backed away slowly, facing them the entire time. I made my way up the nearest tree, and watched them as they sniffed for me but eventually gave up. They finally morphed back from angry wolves to the calm beautiful angels they once were. I was about to walk away until I realized how they were so familiar.

They were my own kids.

* * *

**A/N: LE GASP. Another cliffy?! Mwuahahahaha. This is fabulous, I'm going to update on Thursday alright? Or maybe even tomorrow if I get enough reviews (; So all of you readers are absolutely fabulous and I loooove all of you with all my heart. Yay! Time to do more stories. ^.^**

**Review por favor!~**

**~A  
**


End file.
